Bring Me To Life
by Mystical Raven
Summary: She was killed, but she's back, and now she's out for revenge as the new Psyche. (Continuing of A Different You)
1. How?

I gasped for air; I noticed that I was lying on a metal table in a morgue.

I looked out a window, it was raining but on the day I remember it was sunny, and then I remember complete darkness and being cold. I saw a clipboard next to the metal table I was just lying on. I saw my name and picture, and then I saw something about drowning. How did I drown? I can swim.

How did this happen, I was supposed to be dead but here I am. I can't...Wait I do remember. I sat there using Hindsight.


	2. Killed

Remember, Sonar, Lucky, Psyche, and Charlatan belongs to Daytime 11:05am and Susan and Charles belongs to Bohrok 127.

Psyche's POV

I woke up, seeing that I was in a cage, not just a cage a glass cage, but there was only glass next to me and in front of me. I tried to use my powers but nothing happened, so I just sat there for a while. My stomach was growling like crazy. There were air vents and a bed. I looked beside me and saw another experiment sitting in his glass cage, I never saw him before. He was a red color with black markings on his back, he was sitting in one corner where that was all I could see. He wore an orange shirt with black pants and black boots. I noticed that the back of his shirt was cut a little. He probably got wings, he had short red hair and I could see his ears too.

I looked down, I still had my clothes on, I tapped the glass, I could see him turned my way from the corner of his eye but then he turned back around.

"Bastard." I said to myself. He still didn't reacted. Where the hell am I?

Suddenly, a bunch of scientists stood in front of the glass room.

"Subject 2, answer now." They commanded, I didn't know who they were talking to but I didn't answer, "Subject 2!"

I looked around; maybe they meant the male bastard over there.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to talk." One said.

She! Oh hell no they ain't talking about me. Son of a bitches, I should make their heads explode. I closed my eyes. I could see their minds right there but when I tried I was blocked by the glass. I opened my eyes.

"Subject 2, can you talk?"

"Yes! You piece of shit!" I yelled, they gasped.

"Sir, it's time."

Time, time for what? I didn't like this. I saw them press a button and electricity was zapped me. That's when I blacked out again.

Normal POV

In Dr. Mercy's lab, the spell wore off and now everyone thinks they have been looking for Psyche all this time.

Pyro was feeding Sonic a banana piece by piece until Sonic accidentally bit Pyro's hand.

"Kimi!" Pyro yelled blowing at her finger. Kimi never came. Pyro saw Kimi outside, in human form along with Leon, Komodo and Hendrix. Arsenal and Turret were going to try and track Psyche down back in the lab. Pyro was holding her teddy bear. Sonic was crawling after her.

"I wonder where they're going, come Sonic let's find out." Pyro started to sneak towards the ship, she opened a cargo on the ship. She instantly changed into her human form as she put her teddy bear inside the Cargo and then she held Sonic up and picks her inside then she closed the cargo once she was inside.

The cargo door was opened but Pyro and Sonic hid behind a bunch of boxes. Sonic was about to cry, but Pyro shushed her and then put a pacifier in her mouth. The ship launched into the sky. In the cargo, Pyro and Sonic were sitting in the jeep, which was stripped down, so it wouldn't fell in the ship.

Pyro was sitting at the steering wheel and Sonic was jumping around the seats.

Psyche's POV

I woke up, I was in the same with the "him" that same experiment that ignored me earlier, I closed my eyes, and focused, trying to read his mind but as usual I couldn't. I sat the other way not facing him, and sitting with my knees to my chest.

The Experiment's POV

Who is this bitch? I hate it when the scientists bring a girl here. I don't even like her. I wanna be alone, this one time. If I ever escape this damn prison, payback.

Suddenly, I heard the scientists talking on the out speaker.

"Okay subject 1. Please talk to Subject 2."

I'll talk to her when I become a girl, which is never.

"God damn it, my name is Psyche. Not Subject 2, You better be glad that I can't blow your heads off! I'm not a lab rat!"

You tell them, ya know, this girl aint so bad.

"Plus, I'm to beautiful to be a lab rat."

I couldn't help but to snicker a little. She was standing up, I guess she held me laugh a little, cause she turned to face me, but I stop giggling by then. What's wrong with me, I haven't even smiled in a year. She sat back down; I saw when I turned my head back to see her.

"Alright Psyche, please talk to Subject one."

I need a name, bad. She got up and started walking towards me. Maybe, I should talk to her, she could be useful in escaping this place. I wanna find my own mate. I like her already, but that's about it.

She sat right there next to me.

"Hey." She greeted, I just looked away and down.

"Hey." I greeted back to her, I looked at her. I didn't feel that special spark and I was glad too. I could see in her eyes that she didn't feel that spark either.

"So what's your name?"

"I don't know, I don't have one." I shrugged my shoulders.

"We need ta got you one." She started giggling, "Cause subject one is not a good name."

My ear twitched, I could hear the scientists walking out.

"How bout Billy?" She guessed, I shook my head, "Nick?

I shook my head again.

"You're picky." She thought for a moment, "Charles."

I was about to shook my head, but then I nodded, it was kinda catchy.

"You don't look like a Charles."

I looked at her, "I like the name anyway."

She seemed shocked, "You replied to me like you care. I remember this one female experiment, who scared the wits outta me once."

The idea of another female saddened, what if they kill this one too. The last one was way too nice and then they took her away.

For three hours, we were talking to each other.

"Listen Psyche, there's something I gotta warn you."

"Yeah."

I started to whisper it in her ear, so they wouldn't hear me. Her eyes widened.

"But I didn't wanna come here." She cried but then I covered her mouth.

"I gotta plan to get us outta here."

She nodded.

"But We'll need to fake it falling in love."

She sighed, "I'm already in love."

I looked at her, this past three, she never said anything about falling in love except the two that were dead.

"I was in love with an experiment named Blade, I mean, I still am."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, what got separated while a lab was falling into the icy water and I never saw him since. But I know he's alive."

"But Psyche, this'll take a while."

The next day and Psyche's POV

I was now in my prison, lying around. The lights turned green again and instantly Kila came out. I gave her an angry glare, finding out that I was a daughter of a psycho goddess.

"You look just like your father with that look." She sighed with an evil laughter following it.

I crossed my arms, looking away.

"Oh Poor Psyche."

"How come I be your child, I was created!" I screamed. A bubble appeared from her hand and flashed right in front of me.

"After your dad died, I had to give you up. Then that's when I saw him, Dr. Mercy trying to create a powerful psychic experiment. That's where I put you, in the tank after turning you smaller and making it seem you were created." Kila started filing her nails. She looked at me, "There's something I've been wanting to do for years." Kila sat next to me and hugged me. I think I was going to die. My bones were cracking until I pushed her away.

"If you're my mom, that'll....make me...a"

"Demi Goddess." Kila laughed even louder.

"I don't feel like one."

"You're not...yet. Your blood is changing and soon you'll become a demi-goddess, not to mention immortality."

"What?"

"I know, it sometimes sucks but hey, I don't make genes do that. But soon, not even Zok can't touch you. Not to mention, your real potential will come."

"My potential."

"Yep, once that happens, you'll be almost-"

"Shut up!" I covered my ears.

Kila was now floating upside down, "What?"

"I don't wanna be you're daughter! I don't wanna!"

Kila gave me an angry look, "I've been in labor with you for 49 hours straight, do you know what that does to mortals, dooms day. Even though their screams were excellence. My husband died and I kept you safe all these years. Did you know what choices I had? Zok asked me if he killed you, he'll bring Psy back, then I refused......"

I backed up as Kila's eyes glowed purple and the X on her shoulder glowed, "After all I did for you, you don't wanna accept who and what you are. Maybe you should think about what you said while I destroy the north region of the world." Kila instantly disappeared; tears were running down my eyes.

END OF Flashback

I jumped off the metal table and looked into the mirror. My eyes started to glow dark purple, I remembered how I died.

Flashback

I was just lying on my bed in my prison room, when suddenly, the door opened and a shadow cast over me. I couldn't see who it was, the figure was just black all over, all I could see was the hand flying to my neck faster than I could react to it. Before I knew it, someone was squeezing my neck, choking me. I was trying to make it back up with telekinesis but it wasn't affected. It was already in my personal space, so AT boundary is out. I quickly use telepathy cause this thing was starting to squeeze the circulation out of my neck, but I couldn't get to his mind. I started kicking its stomach Charles saw what was happening and jump on the thing's back and it drops me. I was choking and gasping for air. Charles told me to run, I wasn't thinking so I just did. I think Charles was either knocked out or probably thrown out cause I was down the hallway before that thing was already chasing me. I running so fast I slid down the floor when I turned a corner, while I was running, I lifted my hands and almost every object I passed, I threw at it. But that thing was dodging and blocking them like they were no problem. I was running into a room full of water, there was a small passage I could walk through but it attacked me from above the ceiling and kicked me into the water. It was about to put an electric cord into the water but Charles lunged at it. I was running as fast as I could through the water but Charles was soon flying into a wall and he was completely out. The thing couldn't find the electric cord so it just jumps into the water and right on top of me. It pushed my head instantly into the water. I was holding my breath and struggling with its grasp. I was clawing and scratching its arm, I also bit it. Soon I just lost my breath and everything went black.


	3. Bring Me to Life

Charles' POV

I got up, rubbing my head, I remembered everything and I looked around to see what happened or at least what I missed. But I wished I never looked into the tank. The scientists were already there, carrying Psyche out of the water and onto a metal table. I ran to her, but the only thing that haunt me as they pushed her passed me, were those eyes. They were still opened. I also found out the worst part of her death.

Normal POV

The scientists were now in the morgue, one was flashing a flashlight in her eyes but nothing moved. They covered her body later on.

"Poor thing, we'll dissect her tomorrow." They put her in a drawer, which was cold, scientists walked out of the morgue.

Charles' POV

I was just sitting on my bed, trying so hard not to cry, someone killed Psyche on purpose and I know who it is. Suddenly, I didn't know how but this female experiment was in front of me. She had ghoulish green fur, she wore a dark purple halter gown, and she had long black hair. Suddenly, Psyche was standing next to her, Psyche looked at me like she was mad at me. She started to walk towards the wall, but then she looked back at me, then pointed her finger at me, like I was the blame of her death. She started walking back and phased through the wall. The other experiment smiled at me then she disappeared.

Kila's POV

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core**

I smiled, I love doing that to people, making em think that they're crazy, that's one of the elements of chaos. I started laughing evilly.

**where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

I was in the morgue now, I saw one drawer, I lifted my finger, which lifted the drawer from the cabinet and placed it on a counter top. I smiled to see Psyche dead.

**until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside**

**wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone**

I picked Psyche from out of the drawer and placed the drawer back into its place. I put Psyche on the metal table. My plan will soon sprout.

"Ya know, I find that revenge is one of my elements of chaos." I looked out the window, the full moon was rising. Once the full moon is in place, my daughter shall inherit more of me, besides my looks. I laughed.

**save me from the nothing I've become  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life**

As the full moon was now in place, my body started to glow dark purple, and so did Psyche's.

I cleared my throat, "You died unreasonably death,

more than you could dread, that you shall no longer be dead, blood shall changed into a greater line, you'll shall be fine, you have the same name but you won't be the same. Rules will be no more, was you'll put new flesh blood to the floor." I laughed, I turned invisible as Psyche eyes just shot opened.

**wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run**

She wasn't alive yet. The pupils in her eyes were thinner than before.

**before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life**  
  
**frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**

I laughed as Psyche gasped and started panting, she sat up. (This is from chapter 1)

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life**

Psyche's POV

I looked in the mirror, I saw that my pupils were sharper and thinner than before, I could see Kila even though she was disappeared, and then Charles came running into the room, he closed the door. He looked like he was so shocked when he saw me looking into the mirror. I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, Charles, I'm here and real."

"Right, right, of course you are, I was having a nightmare when I saw you sitting right there."

"Watch it." I jumped off the table, "Time for Revenge, are you up for it?" I looked at him, then at the vent. The gate instantly was crushed and fell to the ground.

"Sure." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay." I jumped up, I didn't know I could jump that high. Next thing I knew, I was inside the vent looking down at Charles. I was about to crawl away until I heard him scream.

"Hey, I aint Jackie Chan now, I need help."

I sighed and crawled right back, "You can fly."

"Yeah, but my wings got since I went through puberty again, I need help."

Normal POV

In the Shadows, two figures were standing against the wall. One figure was smaller than the other, that one is a female, and the taller one is a male. The female was being yelled out by someone.

"You son of a bitch, you failed killing the senator, now the security will be tighter." That person slapped the female, she fell on the ground, bleeding through the mouth. She was about to heal herself but the guy stepped on both of her hands, then kicked her in the stomach.

Female's POV

I was crying under the covers that night, I couldn't help but be a softie. All my life I could never stand up for myself, not once. My mother was disappointed in me. My mom is Huntress, the goddess of hunting, woman warriors and toughness, the toughness was just a nickname thing because she was tough and hard to please. My dad is an angel, her angel. He stays with her in Amaziona, her place. He was way nicer and tries very hard to deal with her short temper. He did eventually. But that was before I was born, the minute I was born, my dad cried in joy (back then he wasn't an angel) but my mom gave me an angry look. By just looking at me, she could tell that I would be a wimp. So she bump me here, in this hellhole so I would toughen up.

On the same day, in the morning.

Up in Amaziona, Huntress was training her minions, thanks to Kila there was a war coming in the north region, her minions float inside of fighters to help stregthen them and to help them fight.

Huntress was walking from left to right in front of her minions, she had red color skin, long fiery orange hair, which was tied back into a ponytail, she wore an red orange warrior dress with brown sandals, and a bow attached to her back. She was yelling while still walking from left to right, when one of her minions blinked.

"Did you just blink?" Huntress yelled at the minion, but then minion didn't say a word, "Was that a blink, you're getting weak on me right! Well, you and your weakling team mates can all run 50 laps around Amaziona!" She yelled even louder, "Now move!"

The minions instanly obeyed and started running. Huntress sat on her throne. She suddenly smells something good in the air. Her husband was walking around helping up a plate of mutton. He was an experiment, he was blue and white all over and had white wings. Huntress turned him to an angel as quickly as possible before tried to kill him. He was a healer and a good chief. His name is Aaron.

"Don't you think you're being hard on em?" He suggested.

"I'm going easy on em today."

"Easy? You call that easy, yesterday you yelled at our daughter cause she couldn't fight back."

"Hey, she has my strength, she just doesn't know how to use it yet.But she got that wimpy stuff from you."

"I'm not a wimp, I'm just not that violent if I'm happy, but you on the other hand, take it to the extreme. You tell her about independence, and woman rights and becoming a warrior. But you never even take time to listen to her."

"If she wants my attention she has to get it by screaming."

"Bertha!"

"Don't call me that!"

"You should say sorry to her."

"For what? Not being like her mother."

"Huntress, the crazy thing about kids are, no matter what genes they have, still they not what you expect them to be. Now she may have it in her, but it'll just push itself. You can't expect it her to bloom into a warrior in just a night. Now here try this." He placed the mutton in her hand , "I added a new ingredient and I need someone to touch it."

Huntress' eyes shot open, "What did you just say?"

"Try it?"

"No, nevermind, " Huntress took a large bite and place it back on the plate, "It's great." She dusted her hands and was about to walk away, "Oh, and get our daughter soon. Like tonight."

Huntress was gone.

"Okay."

That night, when their daughter was crying, she saw her dad sitting on the window sill.

Back with Psyche and Charles.

They already destoryed the entire lab, and now Psyche knew who are killer was. From the computers in the lab before they destroyed it. It was a guy who owned all the labs of stolen or captured experiments. He got one of the experiments to kill her. Right now, they sneak into the mall to find a map, since him and Psyche wanted to play heores and save the other experiments from all the other labs, which were sort of across the galaxy and there was another across the universe. All they needed was a ship.

Charles came to the clothes department, while reading a map, suddenly a bunch of clothes was thrown at him. He saw Psyche looking through always every clothes thrown the whole store. But nothing. She walked out of that one and walked into another.

"What are you doing?" Charles asked as Psyche was now doing the same thing.

"Looking for new clothes....No, that one makes me look fat." Psyche thrown another.

"Why?"

"Cause, this, is too much." Psyche pointed at her tank top and crop top.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's not revealing much." Psyche was searching deep through, intrigued by a black top.

"Whoa, it's not revealing much cause you don't have nothing to reveal." Charles started laughing. But then he was hit in the by a shoes, "Hey!"

"I said watch it, damn it." Psyche snarled. Psyche saw a new outfit that she liked, "Oh this look good."

"Just hurry up." Charles walked out of the store, he noticed that a guard was coming. Just when Psyche came out of the store. She was wearing a black leather bra, black leather pants a hole in the back for her tail to go through, she had a whip tied to her pants, and she had high heeled boots on. When the guard came, he was shocked.

"Hey miss." He greeted, Charles was shocked to see that the guard didn't see him.

"He thinks I'm human. And I made it so he doesn't see you. " Psyche whispered but the guard didn't see her do that. All he could see was a nearly average size, and very attractive female.

"What are you doing here?" The guard was about to pull out the gun. But Psyche lifted up her hand in front of her face and then she blew. Some powder was floating out and the guard smelled it. Instantly, he was in love with Psyche, or her illusion of a human.

"What did you do to him?" Charles asked.

"He's under my control now, love is so powerful, especially when it's unwanted." Psyche started walking towards the guard, "Excuse me.....guard." Psyche was leaning against his shoulder, drawing her finger on his chest.

Charles rolled his eyes, the guard was so pathetic.

"Yes my love."

"Do you know where we...I mean I can find a ship?"

"Yes darling, I got the keys to one."

"Can I see?" Psyche narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, anything for you."

The guard started pulling Psyche's arm fast, and Charles was following him. Just outside, the guard had a ship parted out.

"Can I burrow it?" Psyche asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"If you married me."

"Oh great, he's now crazy, or feels sorry for you." Charles commited, Psyche gave him an angry glare.

"Sure." Psyche kissed him, Charles was sticking his tongue out. He noticed that Psyche was holding a grip on the guard. In a minute, the veins on the guard's face was showing, he was struggling, trying to pull out of the kiss but Psyche just hold on. When she finally broke the kiss, the guard seem like he was stunned.

"What's wrong, speechless?" Psyche pushed him against the forehead and let him fall in the alley, he was bleeding from the mouth. Psyche was licking her fingers like she was eating something.

"Psyche, what did you do to him?"

"I posioned him, only my mate is immune to it. Plus, his liver was kinda good."

"You ate his Liver!!!!"

"No." Psyche started walking up to the ship. Charles just shook his head and walked up to the ship with Psyche.

Back with the Female

She was instantly transported to Amaziona with her dad. Her mom was sitting on her throne. Her daughter just stand there, but her dad pushed her up closer to Huntress.

"Well, now Sicklie, do you know why I've got Aaron to bring you here?"

She just shook her head, "Mom, my name isn't Sicklie."

"Lucy, you're interrupting!" Huntress yelled, losing her temper already.

"But mom-"

"Lucy, I said quiet! I called you cause....." Huntress was talking on about something. The female kept hearing her mom calling her Lucy. Something in her stomach started to boil.

"MOM!!!!!" Everything was quiet. The minions gasped. The female's eyes started to glow red and her voice was deepened.

"For years, you have pushed me around, mistaking my name cause you don't give a damn about me. You tell me I can't do nothing right, but you just want get it through your head! But don't worry, I'll help you get one thing, just cause I'm your daughter doesn't mean I'm a damn puppet for you to throw away and pick back up. And Furthermore, my name is Susan. Not Michelle, Sicklie, or Lucy. It's Susan, damn it!!!!!" Susan gasped and covered her mouth. Everyone was in shock, except Huntress, who just smiled and started clapping. Soon all of her and the minions started to clap.

"I knew you had it in ya." Huntress said, she turned back to the minions, " Give me 50 more push ups." The minions instantly reacted by doing the push ups. Then she walked towards Susan. She pushed Susan into another room without Aaron there this time.

"I'm so proud of you, you're finally turning into one."

"What's one?" Susan asked.

"A demi-goddess and best of all, it'll start now. You'll be a fighter and have the guts ta push the stronger sex back."

"But Mom-"

"Susan, you have no chance. Cause if you don't, it'll control you and you'll be destroyed by it."

Back at Dr.Mercy's Lab, Hel and Demonina were watching the news on the explosion of a different lab. The authorities were playing the camera that was showing the explosion. In the dark shadow, Hel and Diva could see two shadows running out of the building before it exploded, they could see Psyche, but didn't know who the other experiment was.

"Dr. Mercy!" They both yelled running out of the room at the same time.

Later on, after Dr. Mercy radioed Kimi, Leon, Hendrix and Komodo, they were already there but none of them knew that Pyro and Sonic were there too. Pyro came walking out from the cargo room and into the cock pit, but Sonic wouldn't follow.

"Here Sonic, come here, look what I got." Pyro showed Sonic one of Pyro's old pacifier, Sonic was clapping and started crawling towards the pacifier. Pyro tied it to a string and the string to a stick. Pyro started walking up the stairs and swinging the bikini in her face, making Sonic giggle so she wouldn't cry. In Pyro's other hand, was her teedy bear.

"Binki!" Sonic giggled as she started crawling up the stairs. Soon Pyro was swinging the binki as she was walking out of the ship. Pyro's eyes were suddenly shot open when she saw the lab on fire. It was like she was in a trance, she started walking towards the burning building, still holding the rod and Sonic was crawling right towards here. Kimi was around a surivivor, another experiment who was inside the building but she was only underground, good thing the firefighters found her.

"Well, somebody got those kids outta here." A cop commanded pointing at kids. Pyro dropped the rod, Sonic was about to get the pacifier until it went down the drain. Sonic sat there, she started to make that sound when a baby was about to cry. Pyro snaps out of her trance and turns around to see Sonic about to cry.

"Oh no." Pyro covered her ears. Just when Kimi saw Sonic, Sonic started crying. Sonic's braces were showing, tears came out of her eyes and her scream was like murder. She coughed a few times but then it continued to scream and cry. The lights in the town were so bright it would blind anyone that looked in the light. The firefighters, police, and even the others were covering up their ears, but it was no use. Sonic's cry would still break through. Kimi ran into the ship and then over to Sonic. Sonic was still crying but this time she was looking up. Kimi smiled and was waving a doll in front of Sonic's face. Sonic stopped crying and looked at the doll. Her hands were up. Kimi gave Sonic the doll, she just started hugging it. And Kimi picked Sonic up. Leon was holding Pyro around the waist.Once the crying stop, everyone sighed and went back to wrok.

"How did you get here spurt?" Leon asked at Pyro.

"I'm not telling you shit." Pyro crossed her arms.


	4. Prey

Susan was looking as her mother was waving her sword over her head.

"Susan, you're making the right decision." Huntress' hands glowed, and then there was a yellow flare that blinded Susan's eyes.

* * *

Psyche was sitting on a chair while watching Charles drive. 

"I'm so bored." She yawned. Charles was looking at the map, and not paying attention to Psyche, "There's nothing to do."

Charles groaned, still ignoring her, " Psyche, shut up! It's hard to drive if you're acting like a big baby."

"Oh shut up, and stop being so serious." Psyche's stomach started to rumble, "I'm Hungry." Psyche got up and started to walk off. She saw the refrigdator and opened it. The guard had plenty left. Psyche was having a certain craving for something. She started sniffing, smelling something that would make her drool. She saw that the refrigdator had salmon and small fish on the bottom. She took a small fish and put the whole thing in her mouth.

"Good huh?" Kila appeared suddenly, right when the fin was sticking out of her mouth.

Psyche swallowed the fin. She turned around and drank a whole carton of milk.

"Whoa, you really are my symbol."

"Huh? What symbol?"

"The cat.That's my symbol, I love cats." Kila stretched out her hand. Suddenly, a black cat appeared into her arms. The cat was purring as Kila was scratching it behind the ears, "This is Destructo."

"Some pet."

"Oh, he's not just my pet, he's one of my minions."

"You're kidding."

"No, chaos moves like a cat that's hunting. Swift, painful, and deadly, the perfect ingredients for glorious chaos. You don't think I do it all by myself."

"Actually I did."

"Well, if you knew more about your mom, you wouldn't be so...ignorant. My minions help me with the new chaos of the north region of Startus. A war is so such killing, screaming, and....blood. Tasty blood. Spilling all over the battle field. It's a worthwhile sight."

Psyche picked up salmon and put it in her mouth. Since it was bigger, instead of eating the fin, she pulled it out and throws the bones in the trash.

"Brillant.Your dad will be very proud, and he is."

"He's dead."

"Not anyway, thanks to Hell and Had, the couple of the Underworld. He's now mine. And immortal. But he's still needs a little work, so you won't see me for a while, maybe." Kila snaps her fingers causing her and the cat to disappeared.

* * *

The experiment woke up, founding that she was in a room, seeing a little experiment baby on her bed, giggling and clapping her hands. Then she saw a little red experiment, holding a teddy bear. 

"Where am I?" The experiment asked, the experiment was having a hard time sitting up, once Sonic had a clear look at the face, she knew who it was. The experiment saw two experiments, a blue and red one.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. If it isn't the bitch that stole Psyche in the first place." Komodo crossed her arms, looking at the now fat female experiment.

"Sorry but I was just following orders okay." The female tried to sit up higher, but she just gasped in pain, holding her stomach.

"Where's Psyche?" Komodo asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since my real home sink beneath the water."

Komodo was about to say something else, but Kimi covered her mouth.

"So..what's your name?"

"Kitty."

* * *

Susan woke up hearing her alarm clock, she groaned, sitting up and stretching her arms. Then she turned her alarm clock off. She jumped out of her bed and walked towards the closet. 

"Who wears these clothes? An old lady?" Susan groaned rolling her eyes.

Later on, Susan was wearing a blue tank top, blue leather pants, black leather gloves with spikes on the knuckles. She had two sickles tied to her waist on each side. As she was walking down the hallway, another experiment came out of his room and started to walk beside.

"Susan, is that you?"

"Yes." She answered plainly, pulling a blow pop out of her mouth.

Later on, the boss was mad about Susan again as she was sitting at a desk.

"Why didn't you show up? The team killed the senator last night, and guess what, without your help. You know what that makes you pathetic!"

Susan was just drawing something, until she just looked up at him, "Huh?"

"You wasn't listening to a word I was saying?" He asked surprised.

"Nope. Why should I? You only talk about bullshit."

Everyone gasped, surprised that Susan just cursed, for the first time.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing." Susan lied. The boss saw the picture that she was drawing. It was a picture of him, saying blah blah blah. He took the picture and looked at Susan.

"In my office, now!" He scream, Susan just rolled her eyes and walked right behind him into his office.

Susan was sitting on his chair.

"Susan, I don't know what happened to you over night but I don't like it."

"Why? Oh wait a minute, I know," Susan stood up, "Cause you don't like it when someone is talking right at you. You must feel bad when someone not is pain because of you. Well, let me tell you something you bastard, for my whole life you have taunt, hurt, and humilate me. But now the new Susan is here. I'm not the same one who cries every night, hoping that someone will fight for her and save her from you. Well guess what? I'm that one. Things are going ta change, so I suggest you get with it." Susan walked out of the office leaving the boss dry.

* * *

"Tell me what happened?" Kimi asked to Kitty. 

"We don't know how the lab genators exploded, they just did. Right when I was about to tell Onyx my little secret, the genators just did. The experiments were going on the ships. I saw Liz and Ray being drag by the crowd. Oynx disappeared, amd I was left alone by myself. Blade was gone looking for Psyche. All I remember was that I was floating in a boat, freezing cold. My home was just sinking and I never saw Onyx again and I never got to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"I'll got to that later. Then I saw a helipocater floating over my head, I was too cold to fight back and the scientists just drag me in. I never saw anyone else again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I know Onyx survived."

"Who's Blade?"

"Psyche's mate."

"Mate!" Kimi and Komodo yelled at the same time.

"Yeah."

Komodo fell to the ground laughing.

"He's the guy that was with us, the guy with the sword."

Komodo and Kimi stop laughing.

Kimi smiled, "Oh, that's Blade, I saw him, walking through the fire."

"So what about your little secret?" Komodo asked. Kimi was now holding Sonic.

"I'm pregnant."

"We can see that."

"No, I've been pregnant for a while now.Before we were fighting against you, I was pregnant, three months."

"Damn!" The girls both yelled, but Kimi smiled a little.

"Well you're lucky, I always wanted a kid of my own, I love kids."

"Don't you have a mate?"

"Yeah and no. He's my boyfriend."

"I'm sure he loves kids too."

"Sorry talking about the wrong guy." Komodo laughed. Leon was carrying Pyro around until she bit him on the arm. Hendrix was laughing.

"Pyro, damn it! Stop it!" Leon pried Pyro off, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hendrix paid me ten dollars to torture you." Pyro kicked Leon's leg and ran away.

"Oh yeah, well...you're a demon seed, you got problems. Your mom and dad must had a hell of a time keeping up with you!" Leon stormed down the hallway, slamming down the door. Kitty giggled but then stop as she rubs her stomach.

Kimi and Komodo walked out of the room. Kimi was holding the now sleeping Sonic in her arms, and then put her in a crib in the same room with Pyro. Pyro was already sleeping with her teddy bear.

Leon jumped on the bed, Kimi bounced a little but she didn't pay attention. She just sat there and Leon sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked.

"Just thinking." Kimi answered, not paying attention still. Leon laid back.

"Leon, I've been thinking-"

"Oh no, Kimi's thinking, the world will soon end." Leon laughed, Kimi just hit him across the head, "I telling you this, I don't know how Pyro's parents ever survived."

"Speaking of parents......" Kimi lost her words, "What about us?"

"What about us? I think Fang sings that song." Leon laughed again.

"No, I mean, like us...ya know, as parents." Kimi could see Leon's surprised face as he sat up and by accident he fell off the bed.

"What? Kimi...are you?"

"No.I was just thinking if we could be parents."

"I don't know, I mean, once you have a kid, limited freedom."

"You should be use to it cause Pyro's usually around."

"Pyro is different. She knows what adults knows. She's Eva and she's from hell."

"You're use ta Sonic."

"No, she hates me. She keeps hitting me with a plastic hammer and just a few hours ago, she hit me with a real hammer. That thing hurts."

"You told me you threw the hammer up and it landed on your forehead."

"I lied, I mean I have my pride, plus you would laugh."

"You're right, but Leon why not?"

"No, no, I just don't feel comfortable with a child yet."

"Why? You can't settle for one girl."

"Tiger, don't start that again. I told you, I'm not cheating on you. Hendrix's trying to get me killed."

"Well tell me why?"

"My dad, I'm just afraid that'll turn into him. I mean, I go crazy when I'm mad okay."

"Alright, I'll right.

* * *

Susan was standing next to the same male again. 

"Alright, word is that two experiments are out on revenge destroying our labs quick."

"How fast can they move?" The male asked.

"They destoryed about three already and freed three hundred experiments.And they're moving fast."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Make sure they never come to this lab."

"Got it." Susan said walking off with the male.

* * *

Psyche was mediating but once again, interrupting by Charles. 

"You better be glab you can't be affected by psychic powers." She threatened. Normally, Charles would comment back but this was serious.

"Listen you're highness, we have a big problem."

"What?"

"The next lab is tightly secured, the only way to get through undected, is to get a scientists' ID card."

"And?"

Charles rolled his eyes and walked into the room with the computer, he showed Psyche the scientists on the computer.

"They stay in the lab all the time."

Psyche started typing on the computer and then it just showed one picture of a scientist, Derick Mone, "Well...there has to be one that comes out for a little fun..Here's our guy."

"I remember him. He stole somebody from me." Charles said coldly, his eyes started to glow red as he looked at the picture. Images flashed into his head. An experiment that Charles was talking to was suddenly snatch by Derick Mone. Charles was about to jump on him but he was being blocked by the guards and Susan was being drag away. Dr. Mone was telling her that she couldn't and wouldn't ever see Charles again.

"So you're in for the kill this time." Psyche smiled.

"Yeah."

Later on, Charles landed the ship in the forest since it would be covered by the trees, plus it was closer to the city, way closer.

"Remember, I'll lure and you kill." Psyche said to Charles, Charles' wings just sprouted out of his back. He was right, his wings were bigger. They were like giant bat wings. Psyche closed her eyes, reading a scientist's mind in thought land, then she could see a lot of people dancing, and lights blinking, she read a sign, Mystiq Club.

"I found him, follow me." Psyche said running, Charles flipped his wings but once the wind started blowing strongly, he could follow Psyche with ease. Psyche started running once she was in an alley, she ran to one wall then jump to another, then another until she was up on top of the roof.

**How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle**

Charles was gliding to the wind, trying to keep up with Psyche. Psyche was now running on top of the building.  
  
**You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on**

Psyche just then jumped on the edge of the building, doing a backflip in midair and landing on her feet.

Charles crossed his arms, "Show off."

Psyche shot a bird at him. Then she jumped on the other edge of a building while Charles was flying.

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to what I've said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control  
  
Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe**

**(Sorry that I speeded up but I was in a hurry)**

Now Psyche and Charles stop on top of a building, looking down from the glass ceiling. There were lights blinking and the music was loud. Psyche pointed to the Drunk Doctor.

"Damn, he can drink." Psyche said.

"He's mine." Charles growled.

"Chill, we don't want a freak out crowd. I'll lure him to you and to his doom."


	5. A Fight

These songs don't belong to me, but they did give me the beat to the scence.

Psyche just smiled, "I'' bring him out."

Psyche started to create an illusion of her being human again. She saw Derick looking around.

"Purrrrfect." She purred.

**Knuck if you buck boy _[repeat 10x]_  
Knuck if you buck  
Knuck if you buck  
Knuck if you buck  
Kn Kn Kn Kn Kn Kn  
Knuck if you buck boy**

One guy was standing next to Psyche, as she was staring at Derick, he was across the dance floor, thinking.

"Hey baby, ha-"

"No." Psyche snarled, remembering what Komodo taught her how to disc an unwanted guy with ease.

"But."

Psyche didn't have enough time, so she just hissed, it was enough to send the guy away, really freaking him out.

**_[Lil Scrappy]_****  
****Crime Mob ho, Crime Mob ho**  
**Hey this ya boy Lil Scrappy,**  
**"Tha Prince Of Crunk"**  
**yea, Lil J on tha track nigga,**  
**Ay its time for all security to get around**  
**It's going down........**

"Oh...this'll be fun." Psyche laughed. She started walking towards the dance floor.  
She was now in the middle. When one guy knocked her down on purpose, and falling on top of her.

"Sorry sweetheart." The drunk guy got up, laughing and everything. Psyche snarled at him and walked away. Suddenly, she was being pulled by the arm, by another guy, in a room, and she was oushed against the wall.

**_[Verse 1]_  
Yeah  
Well I'ma gat totin' pistol holdin'  
Nigga on yo damn street  
Stompin jumpin bumpin  
And get crunk off in this damn thang  
Throwin dem bows up at dez hoes  
They screamin they bleedin from they nose  
But we start to swang we makin niggas hit the flo'  
Ain't no game off in this thang  
We too deep off yo party  
Crime mob niggas gettin started  
And we niggas be the hardest  
So if a nigga come and run his mouth just like ho  
Punch em dead up in his nose  
And stomp his ass down to the flo'  
**  
"Hello baby." The guy said, Psyche was reading his mind, sensing that he was planning to rape her.

"Sorry but I'm not your bitch, now if you excu-" Psyche was just about to walk out but the guy pushed her so hard that she was almost thrown against the wall. She was just sitting there until she stood back up.

**_[Verse 2]_  
Yeah we knuckin and buckin and ready to fight  
I betcha Im'a throw dem thangs  
So haters best to think twice  
See me I ain't nothin wise  
And crime mob it ain't no stoppin'  
Tag team like Sadaam Husein, Hitler and Osama Bin Laden  
Like they steady gum poppin  
And I am actin a fool  
I wish a hater would get crunk up on this crime mob crew  
Now enough is enough boy  
Rough and and get stuffed boy  
Luck is a must boy  
Knuck if buck boy  
_[Chorus]_  
**

"Ya know......" Psyche was looking down at the ground, " You shouldn't have done that." Psyche looked up, her eyes were glowing purple. The guy was about to ran away, but Psyche used her whip to grab him around the neck and pulled him towards her.

_[Verse 3]_  
Jumpin off from on the stage  
Throwin' bows like Johnny Cage  
All my niggas startin' riots  
Knockin down the baracade  
Everywhere we be to deep  
The M.O.B is to elite  
Flawless lookin shawties  
You'll be jawless gettin close to me  
Bullets bustin constantly  
Rammin through yo city streets  
Broken bones laying long scattered across the concrete  
Knuckin if u buckin you'll be duckin if u get too close  
In my eyes you wasn't wise  
I think its time I knuck you ho 

Psyche just came out of the room, her whip was still out, now she was looking for Derick again, he was in the same spot. Suddenly, the lights were blinking in different colors. Psyche just smiled.

**_[Verse 4]_  
I come in da club  
Shakin my dreads, throwin dem bows  
And bussin dez heads  
Bitch you irrelevant come to my residence  
Betsa back up for I leave you ellect  
I been in drama and commiting a crime  
Not leavin trace not leavin a line  
We knuckin and buckin cuz I got a nine  
I blow you away cuz you wastin my time  
Stupid ass niggas I know what to do  
I waste yo ass you step to my crew  
I'm through wit you haters so watch what you do  
You talkin bout me then I'm talkin to you  
You buckin on us and we leave you in plastic  
You buckin on me and that shit gone get nasty  
I'm colder than ice and I'm freezing off hits  
I shot at yo CD but you cannot tell**

She started snapping her whip aganist the ground, getting everyone's attention to move out of the way, she was swinging it above her head and then just snap it on the ground. She made it clearly all the way ta Derick as the crowd continued to dance.

Psyche suddenly blow that stuff from her hand, putting Derick in that lovestruck trance.

"Hey handsome, follow me." Psyche wanted to hurry it, since she was bored and wanted a little fun.

__

_[Verse 5]_  
Knuck if you buck boy  
But you betta come equipped  
I got some shit off in my trunk thats gonna make yo body flip hollow tip  
Bussin off the rizo soon as a hit the do'  
Anybody make a false move they body on the flo'  
Fuckin wit no hoes boy neva been no lame main  
Aint Neva seen no pussy niggas scared to throw dem thangs main  
Crime mob niggas off in this bitch  
Break bread records I represent  
Fuckin wit them HB niggaz you bout to get yo wig split  
_[chorus]_

Psyche just used the emergency exit so no one would see them. Derick was right behind her when Charles attacked.

* * *

Since the spell was off, Chris forgot what she was doing. But she remembered when Force was yelling at her and called her a butch. 

Chris was stroming down the hallway, the whole lab was shaking.

"When I find that bastard, he's so dead." Chris threatened as her very very short tempered was burning in rage. Hel saw Chris stroming down like that, being her best friend and everything, knowing what she was going ta do.

"Now, Chris calm down." Hel was trying her best as Chris kept muttering how Force was going ta get it, "Chris don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not going ta do anything stupid." Chris phased through a wall leaving Hel. Hel was running through the hallway.

Chris phased through one door and then teleported herself in front of Force's room. Chris was banging on the door. Force opened the door, he crossed his arms seeing Chris there.

"Oh Force...."Chris smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh no, those big beautiful eyes aren't going ta work this time."

Chris' face changed as she kicked Force leg.

"Ow ow ow ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Simple, for raping me when I was drunk and calling me a butch." Chris grabs his ear and twisted it.

"But we were both drunk, so frankly it's not rape.

* * *

Charles got up, dusting his hands. Psyche was leaning against the wall, clapping. 

"Beautiful but boring." Psyche yawned, "Does he have it?"

"Nope."

"Don't worry, I know another way." Psyche looked into his eyes, her eyes glowed white, but then, she was kicked in the back and Charles was punched on the face. Psyche and Charles came back up, they both turned around to see two experiments wearing shades. One was a male, his fur was black, his shirt was black, leather jacket and boots, hair that touched his shoulders, he wore black shades. The female was had long blue hair with white shreaks in her hair, two were actually her antennas, she had blue fur, a white colored belly, wearing a blue tube top, shorts, shoes, leather gloves with spikes on the knuckles, and two sickles tied around her waist with chains. She wore dark blue shades.

"I can't believe the boss fears these two." The female said.

"Alright, we can make this easy, by killing you quickly, or hard, killing you very slowly and painful."

**_[Nelly (P. Diddy)]  
_We do it for fun  
We just do it for fun  
Dirty E.N.T**

Psyche jumped to one wall, and to the other until she was on top, Charles' wings sprouted out of his back, but then suddenly the female and male reacted by jumping right after them, but the female hit Charles smashing him back into the ground. Psyche was on top of the roof, now standing in front of her was the male.

**We do it for fun  
Bad Boy (Nelly, Diddy, Murphy Lee)  
We do it for fun (This is history baby)  
Bend them trucks  
We do it for fun (haha)  
Stack them bucks  
We do it for fun (Come on now)  
And the band played on (yea)  
Just like (I believe you cool to this)**

"I guess it'll be the hard way," The male said. Psyche looked at him like he was irresistble.

"You wanna hurt little me, huh?" Psyche played.

Charles kicked the female in the stomach, causing her to fly into a window.But she came back up like it was nothing. She pulled her sickles out, which was very sharp.Charles rolled his eyes, thinking that those sickles wouldn't hurt him.

**We do it for fun  
If you see me ma  
We do it for fun  
**

The female came slashing at him, the only thing he knew was that he was bleeding from the chest. He looked shocked, especailly when the female jumped in the air, spinning at the same time right at him.

"Oh shit." Charles ducked then he grabbed her legs and flipped her.

**_[P. Diddy]_  
Bad Boys 2, the soundtrack  
Let's Go**

Psyche was having the time of her life, until the guy pulled out the gun.

"Awww.....hot stuff, do you have ta ruin the fun." Psyche snaps the whip right at the gun, grabbing the gun with the whip and sending it flying to the other side, "Oh look the fun is still on."

Psyche snaps her whip against the ground.

**_[Verse 1: Nelly (P. Diddy)]_  
come here girl  
What your name is?  
Where you from?  
Turn around who you came with?  
Is that your ass or your momma have reindeer?**

Charles was really getting pound, Charles throws one of the female's sickles at him, he caught it, sort of. It went right through his hand. He was in pain as he pried the grip the sickle had on his hand, he was bleeding but not that much.

Charles turned around to see that the female was about to punch him but this time he caught it, and then he punch her in the face, so hard that she fell on the ground.

**I can't explain it but damn sure glad you came here  
I'm still a sucker for cornrows, you know I never changed that (nah uh)  
Your body is banging mamma, but where your brains at? (Come on)  
I'm still the same cat when I was young I was running with bad boys  
But now I'm older hope they saw I'm running with bad boys (that's right)  
Here come another man  
Unlike no other man**

Psyche jumps as the male throws a punch, she grabs him behind the neck.

"Oh, I like you." Psyche licks his cheek.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." The male flips Psyche, but Psyche jumps on her feet, and flips the male, so she landed on him.

"Ahhh, does she know about us?" Psyche played, the male pressed her off and flipped himself up on his feet, grabbing Psyche with his legs and throwing her. Psyche was being throw to the edge, she was floating in the air now, using her psychic powers.

**Candy coated whoa!  
Switching every other lane  
Ya'll help me  
Why don't cha  
Please help me  
8th girl this week and its only Tuesday  
I like the cocky bow legged ones**

"Ah sweetheart, you're not making this fun." Psyche teased.

Charles lifted up a car and throws it at the female, she didn't see it coming until she turned around, but then it was too wait for her. Charles closed his eyes and heard the car crashing onto the street, he opened his eyes, and see the female under the car. Her blood was spilling onto the street and all Charles could see was half of her body, the head and the upper half. The glasses were slightly broken, Charles bended down and removed the shades. It was Susan.

**Like white and Dominicans  
Hispanics and Asians  
Shake it for Nelly son  
Manolos Ma-no-no's I can't tell  
Everybody and their hootchies  
When you do it do it well**  
  
Psyche was punched in the stomach hard, so hard that she started flying off the edge. Psyche was flying down to the ground on her head, but then she flipped and twisted her body like a cat and landed on her hands and feet. Suddenly, the male jumped down, coming down, Psyche tripped him, and ax kicked him on the chest.

**_[Chorus]_  
_[Nelly]_ Let me see you take it off  
_[P. D.]_ Girl go and take it off  
_[Nelly]_ We can even do it slow  
_[P. D.]_ We can even do it slow  
_[Nelly]_ Take it where you want to go  
_[P. D.]_ Take it where you want to go  
_[Nelly]_ Just take that ass to the floor  
_[P. D.]_ Pop something move something  
Shake ya tail feather, girl go and take it low**  
__

Something inside of Charles' head died as he saw Susan, lying there dead, her blood still escaping her body.

The male grabs Psyche's leg and twisted it, making her fall on the ground, but she use her hands to balance herself, she separated her legs, and used her left to kick him in the face, the shades fell off.

Psyche was shocked, the male was actually........


	6. A Another demigoddess

**_[Nelly]_ We can even do it slow  
_[P. D.]_ We can even do it slow  
_[Nelly]_ Take it where you want to go  
_[P. D.]_ Take it where you want to go  
_[Nelly]_ Just take that ass to the floor  
_[P. D.]_ Pop something move something  
Shake ya tail feather**

Psyche's mouth was opened, it was Blade that she was fighting.

"Blade?" Psyche was shocked, Psyche could tell it was Blade. Blade didn't answer, he just throws Psyche. Psyche still landed on her hands and feet.

**_[Verse 2: P. Diddy (Nelly)]_  
Now real girls get down on the floor (on the floor)  
Get that money honey act like you know (like you know)  
Mama I like how you dance  
The way you fit in them pants (Uh)  
Enter the floor (Uh) take it low (Uh) girl do it again (Uh)  
You know I love that (I love that)**  
**Now where them girls at? (Where the girls at?)**

Charles turned around to see Psyche being thrashed, Charles was to jump into the fight, but all of a sudden, he felt something being poking his back it was a sickle being held by Susan.Charles was instantly kicked in the back, he was flying into the alley and landed on his back.

**It's Diddy, Murphy Lee, and Nelly how you love that? (Shit uh ohhhhhh)  
Come on, we got another one player  
From New York to the Dirty how they loving it player?  
Baby you impressive let's get  
To know each other  
You the best of the best and  
You got to love it in the dresses, the sexiest**

Psyche blow a kiss at Blade, creating that powder stuff again, Blade sniffed it, but nothing happened.

"Sorry cupcake, but a full vampire can't be affected by this stuff." Blade walked closer to Psyche, holding her up by the neck. Psyche smiled.

"Ya know, Blade, I've never thought I need this." Psyche's nails instantly extended, she stabs Blade in the chest. Blade yelled in agony, he lets go of Psyche, instantly Psyche trips him, (slow motion) then while he was falling, she jumps landing right on him and starts stabbing him in the chest, then she flips, grabbing his coat and banging him into the ground.

**I had to tell her she's a young Janet Jackson live in living color  
Look here momma you're dead wrong for having them pants on  
Capri's cut low so when you shake it I see your thong  
My pocket's full of dough shake your feathers till the morning  
It's Bad Boy and Nelly man somebody better warn them  
  
_[Chorus]_**

Charles was dodging all of Susan's punches and kickes, not to mention her sickles.

"Come on Susan, it's me, ya know subject one remember." Charles jumps, accidentally kicking Susan, "Sorry, I'm sorry."

Susan did a front kick but Charles caught it, he throws Susan's leg up but she did it as a no hand backflip, kicking Charles in the face, and punching him in the stomach and then landed on her feet.

**_[Bridge: Nelly]_  
Oh no I heard them bad boys coming  
Can't stop now  
Got to continue my running (yea)  
Because we go party till them lights come on  
And then my song stop, fuck it, because my mic still on**  
  
**_[Verse 3: Murphy Lee (Nelly)]_  
Yo, I'm the big booty type  
I like them thick with their mind right (Awe)  
Banging personality conversate when the time right (Naw)  
I'm not hard I've got women to handle that  
They be like he the man when I'm really a Thundercat  
Come on you know the tics connect like Voltron  
Collect so much grass popo thinking we mow lawns  
My gohans don't match that  
But it matches her head wrap and the seats that I got in the lac  
I'm just a juvenile (Wha)  
Because I be about G's  
Keep your women wizzy man they say they have my babies  
I'm young like Turk, like the cash and the money (I'm going to eat my money)  
Man, I'm that damn hungry  
See I'm starving like Marvin girl  
I've got sixteen bars of fire is what I'm starting  
Plus my rats come in packs like Sammy and Dean Martin  
And I got so many keys you'd think I was valet parkin**g  
  
**_[Chorus]_  
  
_[Bridge: Nelly]_  
Oh no I heard them bad boys coming  
Can't stop now  
Got to continue my running (yea)  
Because we go party till them lights come on  
And then my song stop, fuck it, because my mic still on (man)**

Charles hit his head hard against a firehydrad, the water was spilling out, Charles opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, as he opened it on last time, he saw Susan walking towards him, then he blacked out.

* * *

Kila was watching the war that was going on from the comfort of the bath tub watching through a bubble. She laughed evilly over the screams. 

Suddenly, in a red flash, a handsome god was standing in front of her, it was the god of War, Arrows. He also had an affection for Kila, not just because of her beauty but because you was the reason why him, the god of war, is one of the famous gods.

"Kila, my dear, I wanna thank you for this grand war." He bowed, Kila just scruff her nose at him.

"I'm taken." Kila said.

"I thought you broke up with Merlin."

"I did, but I'm still taken."

"You're still in love with that mortal."

"Get out." Kila said as calm as she could, Arrows was on his knees.

"Please Kila-"

"Get out!" Kila yelled louder, her hands were glowing green as she shot a ray at Arrows, making him leave. Kila sighed, laying her head back as she continued to watch the war.

"Now let's see how Psyche is doing?" Kila laughed as she looked into the bubble.

* * *

Charles woke up, finding himself being held up to the ceiling by a chain, by his own hands. He looked left and saw Psyche in a cage, that was hanging from a ceiling too. Charles tried to break through but it was no use. 

"Hey Psyche, what happened?" Charles asked.

"Finally you're up. I've gotta admit, Blade is stronger which makes him kinda interesting. Oh and may I remind you that the blue chick kicked your ass pretty good."

"What about you? You got your ass kicked too." Charles snarled.

"No I didn't, I gave up, this plan is perfect. They brought us inside our target. This'll be easy."

Charles rolled his eyes, "One problem, we're locked up."

"Please." Psyche's cage door instantly opened and the chains around Charles' wrist instantly were burned and he would have fell to the ground if it wasn't for his wings, Psyche just herself down to the ground slowly. Charles frowned at Psyche.

"Why didn't you do that before?"

"Studying."

"Studying? Huh?"

"You really are a dumbass. I was studying a way to get my mate out of the trance, not to mention, I know how you got your ass kicked by that quiet girl."

"Susan?"

"Yeah, I saw her glowing yellow after you fell to the ground, I think she's the daughter of a god or goddess."

* * *

Pyro was pushing Sonic around a chair round and round, playing with Kitty who was just sitting on a couch, watching T. V and the girls. Sonic fell on the ground but she didn't cry, she just giggled a little but she just couldn't laugh to loud. 

Pyro laughed too, hitting the ground, Kitty would have laughed but when she would her stomach would hurt, Pyro bounced onto the couch, next to Kitty, while carrying Sonic, using her telekinetic powers.

"Well, you're psychic too, weird you look too cute to be a psychic." Kitty said, Pyro put on the nurse outfit.

"Well, I am. And you need to go to bed young lady." Pyro said, sounding like a parent. It made her even cuter as she and Sonic were pushing into a room. Leon just came in, seeing Kitty being pushed by Pyro and Sonic.

"What are you demons doing?" Leon laughed.

Pyro didn't say anything, she just shot a bird at him then continue to walk Kitty to her wheel. Leon was shocked. But Hendrix was laughing like crazy. Until Leon looked at him.

"Bye!" Hendrix ran away and Leon chased him, "Help! Somebody help! Leon's trying to rape me again!!"

* * *

Psyche saw Charles walking slowly behind her. 

"Can you go any slower?" Psyche commented. Charles crossed his arms and gave her a plain look.

"Sure." Charles commented back. Psyche ruled her eyes and started walking on. Charles sniffed, he just had a certain whiff in his nose, so did Psyche. She turned around.

"Looks like we have company." Psyche lifts her hands up, seeing something that made Charles gasp.

* * *

The boss was looking at the cameras, he saw Psyche and Charles, who were looking at the splicing that most experiments. Susan was sitting on the boss's desk, filing her nails. She sighed not paying attention to the boss's complaining. 

"You know what this means?" He asked, but Susan and Blade wasn't paying attention to their boss's complaining. He looks at Susan, "Are you listening to me?"

"Nope. Why should I? All your doing is saying blah blah blah." Susan said, glaring at the boss.

"Don't disrespect me like that."

Susan gave the boss an angry glare, "Listen boss, I'm not the same girl, in fact, she's in here, resting, "Susan pointed at her head, "So, be a man for once, cause I'm not letting you push me anymore."

Susan jumps off the desk and was about to walk away, when all of a sudden, the boss slaps her in the face. Susan looks at him. She laughed and then her eyes glowed yellow


	7. Finally free

This song doesn't belong to me, and I got most of the fight scence from X Men 2.

Psyche heard something beeping in the room they were in. Charles looked at the thing that the beeping came from, his eyes widened.

"Ah Psyche," Charles was backing up, "This is an atomic silent bomb."

"Wonder why they call it silent if it's making all that noise." Psyche crossed her eyes.

"No, by silent as in deadly, and there's no stopping it once it's beeping like that." Charles smiled nervously. Psyche looked at the bomb, like she was shock.

"Oh hell no." She said.

"Run!" Charles yelled, running away, Psyche ran too.

* * *

Kila was laughing as she saw Psyche running down a hallway, slashing at any guard that got in her way. Charles was running right behind her. 

"Oh, this is excellent chaos, it taste so...so...hello, who is this?" Kila asked herself as she saw Susan's eyes glowing.

"She looks like Aaron kinda." Kila smiled evilly.

* * *

Psyche and Charles were flying once the bomb exploded. Under the junk, Charles came up and Psyche just lifted the stuff off of her, while dusting herself. 

"That was fun." Psyche said. Charles looked at Psyche like she was insane.

"Oh hell no, something's wrong with you." Charles walked away, Psyche rolled her eyes, then she suddenly smells something.

"You smell that?" Psyche asked looking at Charles.

"No."

Psyche sighed and started walking towards the scent she picked up, "I smell blood." Psyche opens the door.

"What the hell?" Charles gasped seeing a human, lying on the ground, dead. Blood was pouring from the heart, there was a knife right in his chest.

"Damn, somebody got to him before we did." Psyche crossed her arms, she noticed that a chair was turned to the window and it was rocking.

"Who's there?" Charles yelled out.

No one answered, but there was a giggle.

"Who are you?"

Then there was a voice, "Ya know, I never like that guy. I told him over and over, not to mess with me. But he pushed me too far." The chair turned around to reveal Susan.

"Susan! It's you!" Charles yelled in excitement.

"Do I know you?" Susan asked, her eyes were creepy light blue, Charles remembered that they use to be a beautiful black.

"It's me, Subject 1, well..now..I go by Charles..you don't remember me."

"Sorry, but I'm not the same Susan, I'm her....well....let's just say that she's inside and I'm out."

Psyche sensed something from behind and quickly turned around and catch Blade's punch and flipped him. He landed on his back but came back up.

"Nice try handsome." Psyche said, noticing that Blade's eyes were creepy light blue too.

Susan frowns looking at Charles, she jumps and lands on top of Charles.

"Wait, Susan, I don't wanna fight." Charles yelled after pulling Susan by the hair and throwing her, making her crash into a wall. He saw Susan lying on the ground, he flew down to her, she suddenly sprang back on her feet and kicks him on the chest, causing him to fly into a steel wall.

Charles saw that he was in a lab, he saw all the X rays, that showed Susan's brain. He saw Susan's brain a few times, and he saw metal bars hanging over tanks.

"Wait, Susan, I don't wanna hurt you!" Charles pleaded, he headbutted Susan in defense when she lunged at him, then he threw her.

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later**

Psyche was laughing as she was dodging Blade's attack. She snaps her whip around his neck.

"Oh baby, I love it when you play hard ta get." Psyche laughs, "I could just eat you up."

Psyche spins him around but he quickly picked up a desk and throws it at Psyche. She lifted her hands and the desk stops right in front of her, she moved it aside.

"Oh, you're rough."

**I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide**

Charles kicked Susan in the stomach,and then kneeing her in the face. When she was on the ground, Charles pulled her hair and pushed her away, so he wouldn't hurt her too much.

"Listen Susan, I really don't wanna hurt you." Charles said. Susan was panting as she leaned on a table, wiping some blood from her mouth.

"Come on Susan, I don't wanna do this."

Susan turns around and throws one of her sickles at him, slashing him across his left shoulder. She same back up.

Psyche was punched in the stomach hard, and before she could react, she was stabbed in the stomach by Blade's sword, he pulled it out and just looked at Psyche. She smiled.

"It's not that easy, honey." Psyche smiled standing up, she headbutted him and then uppercut him in the stomach. But then he pulled Psyche's hair and threw her across the room.

"Oh hell no, you pulled my hair. All hell is about ta break loose."

**_Chorus:_  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on**

Psyche was on top of Blade, "Do you know how hard it is to grow hair this long?" Psyche punches him in the face. She kept punching him in the face until Blade pushes her off and throws her on top of the desk.

Psyche flips off and Blade was right in front of her. Both facing face to face of each other.

"You're twice as cute up close." Psyche smiled, she kisses Blade instantly. Blade's eyes shot opened as it changed back to that dark green blue. Suddenly, his fur was dark green blue.

**Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away**

Charles was fighting Susan, knowing her moves by heart. When Susan tried to kick him on the chest again, he caught her leg and flips her but she still landed on her feet. She lunges at Charles, snapping her legs into his neck, squeezing him hard, she flips using her legs and throws Charles up. He landed on one of the metal table that was hanging above a tank.

**_Verse 2:_  
Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of $#!T, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night**

Suddenly, he was grabbed around the neck from behind by Susan, she started to stab him in the back with her sickles, he was trying to break through as the pain made him scream and groan in pain. He saw the metal chains, then he spitted acid from his mouth and onto the chains. The chains were quickly eaten through the the metal table fell, with Susan still under.

**Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
**

Charles coughed as the wounds in his back healed up, the metal table landed onto the tank, he didn't see Susan anywhere until she just came out from underneath the metal table and started stabbing Charles again. But this time Susan left the sickles in one place, then she just pushed them in. Charles yelped in pain, he turns around to see some ruby color liquid boiling in a container. He saw a needle that was attached to it too. He painfully reached for it, Susan pushed the sickles more. Charles was coughing up blood.  
  
**_Verse 3:_  
I know, I know all about _x3_  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide**  
  
Until he finally grabs the neddle and inserted it into Susan's stomach, activating it to go. The ruby colored was rushing through the neddle.

Susan gasped and looked at Charles. Her eyes turned from light blue from to black. Charles closed his eyes as tears came out. Susan looks up, the liquid came out of her eyes, mouth, and nose. Charles removed the needle and Susan feel onto the metal table. The liquid was escaping from her mouth and into the water below.

Psyche broke the kiss and then stabs Blade in the back (literally), Blade gasped and fell onto Psyche's shoulder. Charles came flying back up, carrying Susan over his shoulder. Susan was moaning and coughing up more of that liquid

"How did you defeat her?" Psyche asked, "Normally, she would have kicked your ass."

Charles was about to comment until him and Psyche heard a voice, a very familar voice, but only to Psyche. She turned around and saw Onyx, standing next to him was the strange female that Psyche saw from Dr. Angel's lab. She changed a lot. She use to be blue but now purple, her hair was long purple, she wore a dark purple bra with a light purple see through button shirt. The sleeves were wider than the rest of the shirt, nearly covering her hands. She wore dark purple leather pants and slipper like shoes. Her eyes were the scariest thing in history, they looked so empty but yet beautiful, lavender.

"Onyx, you're alive, where's Kitty?"

"I don't know."

"Who's this?"

"Mysteria."

* * *

Kila laughed as she looked at her sleeping husband, Psy was lying in a large case, Kila was regenerating him. 

"Oh Psy, if only you could see her, you would be so proud, but don't worry Love, you will." Kila had an evil laugh. Kila went back to the cauldron to keep on watching, she saw that Psyche and the others landed in the water after making the entire lab exploded. Psyche came back up but she saw Blade sank, Psyche pulled him out, but suddenly, a wave came out of nowhere and smashed Psyche, Charles grab Blade but he wasn't able to get Psyche.

The strange purple experiment looked towards the sky as her eyes glowed.

"What? What's going on?" Kila asked herself, she looked even closer, the god of the sea, using his trident was trying to crown Psyche on purpose. She could even see Zok telling him what to do, since Zok is the older brother of Trident (that's the god of the sea).

"Oh hell no." Kila said.

* * *

Mysteria lifted her hands up and clutched them tightly together which made the sea let go of its hold on Psyche. Psyche came back up from the water and started to swim back tp the ship. Charles pulled her up. 


	8. A New Experiment

Charles put Susan onto a bed, letting her rest, she was breathing once again. Charles touched her cheek and looked at her lovingly. He had the same feeling that he had before, he hadn't even changed.

He kissed Susan's cheek, and turned around to walk away but he suddenly saw Mystic standing right there, Mystic had beautiful but scary dark purple eyes, that made it look like she would kill you. Charles just walked away from her.

* * *

Demonina was reading a magazine while Sonar was looking for Sonic but he couldn't even find her, until Turret said that she saw her with Pyro, in that fact Pyro was missing too. It was no wonder why nothing was being burned. One time she was about to offer Jumba as a sacrfire, Psyche was laughing during the whole time. 

Psyche thought Pyro was cute in every way, not to mention completely adorable and so soft to hug, just like Sonic. Sonic was cute but it's believe that no one is cuter than Pyro. Komodo said no one can cook as worst as Pyro.

Demonina looked up as Sonar came back into the room.

"I can't find that little monster anywhere." Sonar sat on the bed, Diva just got up and sat behind him massaging his back.

"She's not a monster, she a cutie ball of fluff."

"You sound like Psyche."

"Well, I am her clone and twin."

"I should have known, another psycho."

Diva playfully slapped Sonar in the back of the head."I'm not a psycho." Diva giggled.

* * *

Hel found Chris laying on the table. 

"Chris, I am shock at you." Hel said sitting at the table, looking at the empty bottle of rum, "Chris, how could drink without me?" Hel laughed but Chris didn't even move.

"Chris are you alive?" Hel asked.

Chris shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I might be....ya know."

"What? You can't be."

"I might be, I could be, the results are tomorrow." Chris started to cry.

"Chris, who's the lucky man?"

"I was very drunk again."

"Who's the guy?"

Chris looked at Hel, her head hit the table again, "Force."

Hel was shock, "Force!"Then she started laughing, Chris instantly looked up.

"That's not funny!!!" Chris yelled, she started storming off.

* * *

"Sonar, will you please come to the Dr. Mercy's office now!" The intercom yelled. Sonar looked at Diva. 

"What did you do this time?" Sonar asked.

"Nothing." Diva shrugged her shoulder, she walked along Sonar.

Once getting there, Sonar saw Dr. Mercy looking through at a very cute baby experiment, making sure it doesn't have an ear infection. The experiment looked like about Sonic's age. It was tiny, yellow fur and six blue spots on its back, and light blue eyes, it had two antennas on each side of its head. It kept numbing on its hand while Dr.Mercy was looking at it.

"Ah, he's so cute." Diva said, "He almost look like...." Diva laughed.

"Oh no, you created me another sibiling!"

"Yes, but this time he'll be able to help us find Psyche."

"How?"

"Simple, he's like a microphone/recorder/ plus he has an acute hearing that surpresses anything, if he wanted to he could a pin drop from another 1000 galaxies."

Sonar growled, but the baby laughed as Diva let him play with her hand.

"I call him Echo." Dr. Mercy said.

"It's not all a cute name ya know." Diva said.

"I created him, so I shoulc name him."

"You created me but I gave myself my own name." Diva looked at him.

"Plus he looks like a Snoop."

* * *

Psyche was waiting for Blade to wake up. When she was sitting in a seat, suddenly, the hallway turned purple and everyone froze.

"Hello Psyche."

Psyche turned around.It was Kila again.

"Are you ready to see daddy?"


	9. A Surprise

Psyche was shocked to hear what Kila just said, in fact she was making sure there was no water in her ears still.

"What did you say?"

"I finally finished with your Daddy, he wants to meet you."

"I would but I can't. Blade's still asleep, as soon as he wakes up, I have ta puinsh him." Psyche said.

"What better way to think of his puinshment while seeing your Psy."

"Okay, why not but only for a little while." Psyche shrugged her shoulders, getting up from her chair, "Let's just make this quick."

Psyche stood next to Kila. Kila raised her hand as it created a dark portal on the wall. Kila flew right through into the portal and Psyche followed Kila right into the portal to her world.

* * *

Demonina was tickling Snoop as he was on the ground, laughing, Sonar walked into the room. Sonar rolled his eyes when he saw Snoop, echoing Diva's voice over and over.

* * *

Kitty was just laying around, when she suddenly felt something kicking her. 

"Ah, Kimi." Then Kitty felt an agonzing pain, Kimi entered into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

* * *

Psyche finally landed into a dark room, she saw a cauldron and lots of magic stuff. Something was in stone, like a stone demon or something. 

"Isn't is beauitful?" Kila asked admiring her work.

"What is it?"

"Oh Psyche don't you mean who it is?"

"Now is not the time to correct my English, I must puinsh Blade."

"What for?"  
"He abandoned me in the icy water."

"Ya know Psyche, he didn't abandoned you,when he fell into the water, he hit his head."

"Damn it....But he doesn't know that, I'll just do it for fun." Psyche smiled wickedly. Suddenly, she saw the stone figure cracking .

* * *

Hel and Forge saw Chris at a table, just sitting there. Hel and Forge just sat in front of her. 

"So...are...you...hmmm..."Hel was about to ask.

"No."

"Well...aren't you happy?" Forge crossing his arms, but he kept looking up and down at Hel's figure.

"No."

"Why?" Hel asked, then she felt a hand touch her on the rump. She instantly back punched Forge, making him fall to the ground.

"I'm okay." Forge said rubbing his head and getting back up.

"I think I'm in love with Force." Chris put her head on the table.

"Say what?" Forge fell right back. Hel helped him right up.

"I think I'm in love with Force."

"Force, as in the guy who's been crushin on you like crazy, the one who's kinda....annoying..."Hel asked.

"Yeah....I know....when someone annoying and you always have ta watch their ass, they can't come out of your mind."

Forge looked behind Chris, "Maybe this would be a bad time to tell ya, that Force is dancing with another woman.

"Say what?" Chris instantly turns around and saw that it was true.

Hel looked at Forge, "I don't think you should have told her that."

"Why not?"

"Cause all hell is bout ta break loose."


	10. break

_Sorry you guys it took me so long but besides the fact that school was really cramping on my writing style and not to mention not running out of ideas for this story, I kinda decided to close this one out for a while but that doesn't mean the Psyche sequel is over with. The problem is that I kinda jump to the squel instead of staying focus but anyways, this story will continue but not right now. The squel on the other hand will start very soon._


End file.
